


Just Hold Me

by asculderlifeforme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asculderlifeforme/pseuds/asculderlifeforme
Summary: After Donnie Pfaster. No angst, because I can't take it.





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just for tonight?

Scully rolls for the gun, and by god’s grace she reaches it. She brings it up towards Donny Pfaster, aiming for his head.

He towered over her on the floor and swung the gun out of her hand. He reached for her throat.

The door bursts open, filling the entry room with FBI Agents.

Agent Mulder, leading them, goes straight for Scully, leaving Pfaster to the other agents.

He pulls the gag off her mouth.

“Let me get some paramedics in here now!” Mulder barks at another agent.

“I’m fine. Just help me get my wrists untied.”

Mulder pulls out his pocket knife and cuts the black zip tie from his partner’s wrists.

Scully was shaking slightly, her eyes wide.

“I’m fine,” she insists, not making eye contact.

Mulder gently tilts her chin to him, so she will meet his eyes, he can see through the cracks.

He knows how bad this is for her, especially so recently after her abduction, and he doesn’t know how to help.

Dana’s mouth starts to quiver and she buries her face in Mulder’s chest. She’s sobbing.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her firmly. One hand in her hair, and one rubbing her back.

Another agent approaches the two, but Mulder shoots him a look that could kill a man. He mouths the word “later”.

“I wanna go home,” Scully murmurs against Mulder’s wool coat.

“Of course, lets’ get you back to the motel, okay? I’ll have us out of here tomorrow morning.”

Their flight wasn’t for another two days, but he’d be damned before letting Scully stay here any longer than she has to be.

Scully nods, untwining her arms from around her partner’s waist. She wipes her face on her sleeve and Mulder guides her towards his car.

He carefully helps her sit into the sedan and shuts the door. He drives them in silence to the motel.

He starts to the right, towards Scully’s door, but she shakes her head and leans to the left. To his door. He complies.

Scully goes right to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She turns it on hot, hotter than her usually skin-pinking temperature.

She uses the bottle of soap that Mulder brought. The free motel soap from her room had irritated her skin the day before.

She stays in the shower longer than she should, scrubbing her skin and hair.

She felt so _dirty_.

She needed that bastard Pfaster’s touch to be completely removed.

She wished she had some betadine scrub to surgically clean her arms, her legs, her hair, god, her _hair_.

The way he had touched her hair.

She climbed out of the shower and put on a towel. These cheap little towels barely covered her petite frame.

There was a portion of her hip that was quite visible once the towel wrapped around her.

She stuck her head out of the bathroom, didn’t see Mulder, so she stepped out.

He had apparently been sitting in the chair that was against the wall of the bathroom, not immediately visible.

His eyes ran up her legs and paused briefly at her exposed hip, before skating up to her eyes. He inhales, smelling his own soap on her skin.

“Where’s my suitcase?” she queries, looking around the tiny room.

“At the impound lot, with the rental car. The police have it as evidence. We’ll get it tomorrow morning when we go down to the station.”

Mulder says this quietly, almost a murmur. He is trying very hard to look her in the eyes.

“Here are some sweats, is that ok?”

He puts out his arm, holding a pair of his own clean sweatpants and a Knicks shirt, beaten up and soft as sin.

Scully ponders a moment, grabs the clothes and retreats into the bathroom.

Pulling the shirt over her breasts, the soft fabric comforts her. It smells like his apartment, like his laundry soap.

Like him.

The sweatpants get rolled up several times before she can walk in them.

She idly wondered exactly how much taller than her he was.

She pads out of the bathroom, a towel to her hair, trying to get as much water out as possible. Mulder is standing by the door.

“Where are you going?” Scully asks quietly.

“I, uh, well—where did you want to sleep?”

“In here. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. I’ll go sleep in the other room.”

“Can’t you just...”

“Do you want me to?”

Scully nods, lowering her eyes. She doesn’t want to be alone tonight.

Mulder nods, “Mmmh.”

He pulls out the other pair of sweats he keeps.

He only had the one t-shirt, that’s just as well.

He changes in the bathroom. When he comes back out, Scully is curled on her side, under the covers, facing him.

He smiles faintly at her. He doesn’t want to think too hard about her wearing his clothes, his soap. About the way her breasts moved under his favorite shirt. About the way he doesn’t wear underwear under his sweats.

He pulls the spare blanket from the shelf in the closet, and the pillow from the empty side of the bed.

Scully half sits up. Her hand is on the spot next to her.

“Could you please, just for tonight? I don’t want--“

“Okay.”

He hopes that wasn’t too quick of a response.

He replaces the pillow, leaves the spare blanket on the chair, and climbs in the full-sized bed next to his partner.

He lays on his back, and glances to Scully. She turns over, on her side, now facing the window.

She scoots back a little, one of her feet just barely grazing Mulders’ calf. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him, knowing she is safe with him here.

With him so close to her, she almost forgot about Donnie Pfaster.

 

\----------------------------

 

She was woken up by Mulder placing his large hand, hot, on her shoulder, shaking her a little.

“Scully, Scully, Dana!” he said with increasing volume.

Her eyes flashed open. He was leaning over her body.

“You were crying out, I think you were having a nightmare or something.”

It flooded over her, the memories she had tried to drown out. She sat up, turned to him, breathing deeply and quickly.

His hand cupped her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. There were tears.

She felt embarrassed, crying twice and night terrors?

_C’mon, Dana, get it together. You’re an FBI agent, you have a gun, there’s nothing anyone can do to you._

_Except he had._

“It’s fine, you’re fine. It’s me. I’m right here,” Mulder whispers.

Scully laid down and turned towards Mulder.

_Hold me, please just hold me._

She, a side sleeper, and he, a back sleeper. She fit perfectly into his body, her head resting on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes tight, willing the thoughts and memories away. She focused on her breathing, on slowing her heart rate.

Mulder’s hand was combing through her hair, twirling at the end a little.

This action, from Mulder, was comforting. His motions were mimicking those of Pfaster’s, but his was affectionate, not obsessive. Mulder had made comments about her hair, usually in passing, but his general consensus was that he thought it was beautiful.

Mulder watched Scully until her breathing slowed, and her eyes relaxed.

She was asleep. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

He closed his eyes, knowing without a doubt, that he loved her. Loved her more than he had ever loved anything. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to erase the violent, dark memories left on her skin by that monster.

But he didn’t want to scare her, or make her feel uncomfortable.

He wanted to hold her, and keep her safe.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Dana woke first, blinking sleepily into the bright room.

She had gotten turned around in the night; she was facing the window.

She needed to pee. She was overheated. Her mouth was dry and sticky with sleep. She could taste her own morning breath, yuck.

She became aware of a very hot body against her own, an arm that was wrapped around her.

His hand, warm and dry, was under her shirt, resting on her bare stomach. His feet were entangled with hers.

She was suddenly burning up, almost sweaty.

God, it was coming from Mulder. He was like a damn furnace!

She tried to disentangle herself from his embrace, but his arm was tight around her.

She kicked some of the covers off her legs, to cool herself down. She decided she could hold her bladder for a few more minutes.

She was so content. She was safe. The nightmare of last night seemed so far away.

Mulder’s bare chest was pressed to her back. She wanted to be trapped in his protective bubble forever.

 

Fox woke up, breathed in deeply. Scully’s hair tickled his nose.

That was probably the best sleep he’d gotten in over a year.

He curled in tighter, then he realized his hand was under her shirt, touching her soft skin. His legs were mixed with hers.

His arm was numb underneath her. Her breathing was slow and steady.

He couldn’t see her face, but believed she was asleep.

He decided he could wait to move for a while longer. He was happy with where he was.


End file.
